Mourning a Friend
by Starsinger
Summary: When they lose a friend, Kitty and Lockheed talk. Warning, AXM 22 Spoiler here!


Mourning a Friend

by Starsinger

Warning, spoiler for AXM #22 here, go no further if haven't read it, of course, if you still wanna read it, up to you. Still don't own it.

Kitty could stand it no longer; she left the bridge and found chairs in an adjoining room. She sat with her left le under her and her torso twisted so she faced the window looking out into space. She rested her chin on one of the cushions. Tears silently rolled down her face. The door opened behind her and she sensed, rather than heard, Lockheed enter. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, accusingly.

He flew to the cushion next to her and landed, but another voice answered her. "Don't be so hard on him, Kitty," she turned to see the alien Sydri, behind her. "Your friend, here, is still very young. Barely and adolescent, did you ever wonder why he chose you?"

She turned to look at him, "I always thought it was because he knew Broodworld was being torn apart. He needed to leave; he followed me because I landed in his nest."

"You also have a secondary mutation," Lockheed replied. "You're an empath. It was on that level that I was able to bond with you." Silence stretched out before them, silent tears still streamed down her face.

"I'm truly sorry about Scott," the little dragon murmured. "I respected him. I have need to return to return to what should have been my home world. I suspect that it has to do with my species mating drive," he added ruefully. "Brand told me that SWORD could help me do that. Problem was, I couldn't get too far from Earth, and it became intolerable to put distance between us. So, I came back. Brand told me if I spied on you, she would take us both to what should've been that world."

Lockheed turned toward her, "Will you come with me?"

Hesitantly, she held out her hand to the small being beside her, "Bonded, huh? Yes, Lockheed, let's go visit your home, after we're finished with this. I can't believe he's gone…"

Sydri cleared his throat, "Brand asked me to show you to your quarters. Do you wish to share it with Rasputin," she nodded, and followed him out the door.

"Lockheed, what did you mean that I'm an empath. I can sense emotions. Is that like what Troi can do on Star Trek?"

"Yes, you have an affinity as to what people are feeling," both Kitty and Lockheed stared at the alien. "I spend most of my time orbiting the Earth in a SWORD station. Sometimes there's not much else to do than watch television. It's probably why you qualified as a counselor." He bowed as he stopped at a door, "If you need anything, there's an intercom in the room to ask."

She sat on the bed in the room while Lockheed landed on the desk and sat, tail wrapping around his legs. "You do realize that I'm going to have to call Wisdom and apologize for doubting his sanity."

Lockheed shrugged, "You were happier with Rasputin, I'm glad you're with him. He makes you happier than Wisdom did."

"What language are you two speaking?" a voice sounded from the doorway.

Kitty looked up with a start, Emma Frost stood there, "I'm sorry to startle you, but I could use the company…"

Kitty patted the bed beside her, suddenly feeling sympathy for the woman. She knew exactly how Emma felt, "We weren't speaking English?" Kitty asked.

Emma stared at the younger woman, "You had no idea… I suspect you were speaking dragonish, Sydri told me that few outside their own species master it. I think it's because you two are…" fresh tears poured down her face. Kitty didn't realize that the woman knew how to cry, "Does it get any easier? The loss, I mean."

Kitty removed her gloves and touched Emma's shoulder, "With time the ache will become less, it'll never truly leave, unless you get the surprise that he's not really dead."

Waves of sadness rolled off the woman as she struggled with her own feelings, "He told me he was in love with me." Kitty spent the next few hours just letting Emma work through the opening stages of her grief. She reassured Emma that it would take a while to grieve, and to let herself just move through it. Soon, she finally wore herself out enough to seek her own room and her own bed. She would try to contact Aghanne in the morning.

Kitty undressed and climbed into bed, suddenly very tired, and Lockheed joined her at the foot of the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty awoke as someone slid into bed next to her, "I'm sorry," Peter apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled as she snuggled to his side, "That's all right, I needed to touch you again." He stroked her hair as they thought of their friend, and hoped, prayed that he would return to them.

Read, review, and let me know what you think.


End file.
